The Uncovering of Chaos, a New Beggining
by Divine-Havon
Summary: 4 months have past since the tradegy that took place at RAPT headquarters, and still no sign of Jo and Sei. Meg became the new official bounty hunter for bounty headquarters. When Meg believes to see a familiar face on t.v, she goes and sets off for clues
1. An Unlikely Appearance

**Summary:** after the explosion/earthquake that took place in Tokyo which destroyed rapt head quarters, Meg became the new bounty hunter that replaced Jo. All was going well for her, until she noticed a familiar face on the news and decided to set off and find clues on what happened to Jo and her other companions. What she didn't know was that the ultimate life form has been created, and is set loose to create havoc. ( first time writing a fan fic so go easy on me please, oh and there may be spoilers from Burst Angel Tv)

**Chapter 1: An unlikely appearance **

This Burst Angel story begins with Meg chasing a villain named Dorian /

"Stop it right there, you thug!"

" Haha, you think you can catch me"Dorian said with a smirk.

As Meg chases Dorian, she is stopped by his gang using machine guns. Meg swiftly dodges them and calls Leo for backup. Out of the deep blue sky comes a super Mecha robot, that Meg uses. The name, the name is Janga,. Janga was created just after the tradegy that occurred with Jo and her other companions. As you've seen in the last episode of Burst angel, Meg's mecha robot is red, while Jango, which was Jo's mecha robot was white. So practically in this story they're different.

" Your in for it this time, remember not to shoot a lady". Janga starts to shoot ravaging missiles from its hands, aiming right towards Dorians gang, who just got on a helicopter to escape.

" Boss, I think we're going down" said one of the gang members

" Not on my watch". Dorian then contacts an artificial mechanoid named Genemin. In the Burst Angel world mechanoids are robots that think for themselves without a pilot, the only thing they do is listen to there masters. Genemin rages swiftly past Janga and hits her to the ground.

" Meg, Janga is losing strength, capture Dorian fast" called Leo in a hurry

" Got it boss, come on Janga, don't fail on me now..." she then thrusts Janga on turbo mode, making it an unstoppable fighting machine..

" impossible... I've never seen a mecha android move so fast" Dorian replies with fear. Janga then rises into the air like an angel and shoots Genemin to the grown until it deceases to nothing but the soil of the earth.

Dorain and his gang than try to escape, thinking they have a chance to break free. Until...

"He's getting away Meg"

" Not to worry Leo, I'm on the job". Janga then uses a capturing device to safely bring down Dorians helicopter from escaping.

The police then come minutes later to pick up the villains.

" damn you woman, if it wasn't for you I could of created the greatest machine of all time"

" ha not likely, with me on the job, it's impossible to get away with what you were going to do"

Dorian then desperately tries to plunge forward to Meg, but is unable to reach

" Better luck next time looser" Meg then sticks out her tongue.

" Uaahh wait until I get my hands on you!"

Back at the trailer which is supposedly bounty head quarters, Kyouhei is making dinner for Meg. Meg then walks in looking frustrated and fatigued from a long day of bounty hunting.

"Uhhh I'm starving Kyouhei, where's the food already"

" ok ok,... here it is"

" What? A pizza, you made me a pizza? and it took you this long?"

" Believe me Meg, it's a lot of work to make a pizza" Meg stares at Kyouhei with disappointment then takes a big bite out of a slice of pizza.

" mmm its actually really good, but it needs a little more spice" Meg then starts to put tabasco sauce until, the bottle remains empty.

" Whaaat? That a lot of spice Meg, are you sure you can eat that?"

" Of coarse I can Kyouhei, I'm Meg, M-E-G". Kyouhei then starts laughing and smiling

" This is the first time you smiled in a while Kyouhei, what are you up to?

" ugh no... its nothing its just that you remind me... of Jo, when you eat like that". Meg clutches her fists,with sparkling tears in her eyes. Kyouhei shouldn't have mentioned it since she is very sensitive about Jo, and her loss. After the tragedy of the earthquake that shook Tokyo, it took rapt headquarters with Jo and Sei with it.

" Oh.. I'm sorry Meg, I didn't mean to make you cry"

" Noo sobs its ok..., its just that every time I think of her I can not help thinking that its my fault that she died" Kyouhei then goes towards Meg and hugs her.

" Don't worry, it was never your fault on what happened" Kyouhei then advances toward the television and switches it on to the news channel.

" channel city news Tokyo, this is Lena speaking here, there has been an update of the tragic accident of 4 months ago" Meg, than opened her eyes, like she just saw a ghost. Behind the reporter who was presenting the destroyed city, showed a young woman to her that looked strangely familiar. She puts the t.v louder so she can hear what the reporter is saying.

" There is news that the construction workers of the Hashima Company are ready to rebuild the lost tragedy of Tokyo and renew its once beauty, this day will celebrate the ending of the tragedy 4 months ago" Meg turns off the televison and begins to walk out of the door.

" Where are you going Meg? It's 8:00 at night, you need some rest". Meg nods her head refusing tp stay, and says politely " I can't right now..., there something im must do first"

" Well ok... be careful Meg and good luck, I'll call Leo to le-" Meg then interrupts him and begs him not to tell Leo. Leo is a man that would disapprove of the situation, because of the security risks and havoc that is happening in Tokyo right now. After the tragedy, since rapt headquarter wasn't around anymore, people have been going on the loose of destruction, killing and stealing things from people. It would just be total chaos to be out there at this time.

" ok Meg... I won't say anything"

" Thanks Kyouhei, I knew I could count on you "

" At least tell me why you are going... I must know, its not because what they said on the news?"

" no.. it's because... when I was watching the news there was someone that passed by, I-it looked like Jo, but she was far into the city thatis now destroyed" Meg then leaves the trailer and heads for the destroyed city. Kyouhei is watching Meg starting up the car.

" Meg... Jo is dead... there's no way she's alive". Meg then waves to Kyouhei and races off to the destroyed city of tragedies where surprises and mysteries will await her.


	2. Outskirts of a Broken City

**Author Notes:** I finaly posted the 2ndchapter. please R&R, it would be much appreciated. I also have another storywhich iswitch hunter robin, if you'd like you can take a look at that too. So i hope you enjoy it, and try giving feedback so i can try and improve in my storytelling.

**Chapter 2:** Outskirts of a Broken City

The destroyed city of tragedies... is filled with air of pestilence, the sky is grey and the winds grow cold. As Meg Gets out of the vehicle, she begins to feel swallowed, by the broken city that awaited her. As she advances towards the city, she feels a sudden breeze that gave her chills down her spine.

" boy, its freezing here, I hope I can find Jo". All of a sudden she hears a crack that just came behind her.

" w-who's there? Show yourself". Out of the darkness appeared officer Takane.

" sorry to scare you like that, I was just wondering where you were going?"

" did you follow me all the way here Takane?"

" No, I believe I have my own business" Takane explains to Meg, that she too saw the appearance of Jo on TV, both having the same motivation to see if Jo reallyis alive.

" I guess we're both here for the same reason" replied Takane happily. Now both Meg and Takane search in the destroyed city, to find Jo.

" I think we should split up, we'll cover more ground if we do" Meg agrees with Takane .Takane thenseemed to remember something.

"did you bring your guns Meg?"

" O-NO I forgot about them"

" luckily I have an extra one, so take this" Takane hands over one of her guns to Meg for protection.

Both Meg and Takane go there separate ways to cover more area. Hours have past in the deserted city, and there was still no sign of Jo. Meg began to have doubts that she really saw her on T.V. Then, something out of the ordinary happened ...

" Meg..." a voice echoed

" J-Jo? Is that you" Meg turned a round to see Jo smiling

" where have you been all this time Jo?"

" follow me" Jo begins to run guiding Meg somewhere.

" where are you taking me Jo, please, I can't keep up with you" after a while they stop in front of a young girl just about Meg's age. This girl is all scratched up with bruises and beatings on her body. It looks that she appears to be badly injured. She had short black hair, just a bit longer than Jo's. Her face was like an angel appearing so delicate and sweet.

" Jo we have to help her... Jo?... are you there?" when Meg turned around, Jo seemingly disappeared. She had no time to go back and look for her, deciding to help the girl.

" w-who are you?" the girl said with a soft voice

" my name is Meg-chan, but you can call me Meg"

" a beautiful name... my name is..." before she can say her name she faints. Meg is hoping that she can make it back to Tokyo in time to save her life. Meg walks with the injured girl across the city until she hears her name.

" Meg over here" yelled Takane looking spooked out

" lets get out of here and fast"

Meg rushes towards Takane and both of thembegin to leave the broken city

" who is that Meg? She looks badly injured"

" I think she is, we have to get her to the hospital andfast"

" I got a better idea, why don't we go to Amy? Meg's smile began to turn in to a frown. Knowing that she hasn't seen Amy in about 4 months depresses her. She doesn't even know where she is.

" I don't think that would be a great idea Takane"

" why not, I believe Amy is the only one who can save this girl"

" I guess you're right, but do you know where she is?" Meg said with a frown.

" Leo does for sure, he's the one who transported her to a safer place"

The girls rush back to Tokyo and quickly get out of the car to contact Leo for help.

" Leo we need help fast, where is Amy?"

" I'm sorry Takane but that is confidential" Meg raged at Leo, for not giving them where Amy lives. Meg and Amy have been friends for a really long time, and it saddens her to feel that she cannot see one of her only companions that are alive.

" what do you mean we can't see Amy... if you don't take me to Amy I'll shoot a bullet through your head"

" whoah ! Slow down with that rage Meg, you don't have to worry I just sent officers to pick her up and bring her to the hospital, they should be there in any minute." Meg slowly sat herself down, and prayed that the girl would survive. Minutes later the officers came in and took the girl away to the hospital.

" Meg... explain to me everything! Where were you?" Leo said with some concern

" I was out with Takane to find Jo"

" Not that again.. Come on Meg, Jo is dead, and you know it's dangerous at night."

" I'm a big girl now I just turned 16 so leave me alone you creep!" Meg shut off the screen where they contacted Leo and went to her room.

" Meg..." Takane saidconcerned that there may be something wrong with her.

Takane began to wonder, what that girl was doing in the city so late at night. It felt awkward that suddenly a girl would appear.

" I think I'll go take a visit to this girl in the hospital, maybe I can get some answers" Takane left the trailer and set off to her destination hoping that she would figure out what she was doing there in the first place.


	3. Unfolded Mysteries

**Chapter 3: Unfolded Mysteries**

Takane, making it to the hospital asked to see the girl.

" doctor did a patient come in here who was badly injured?"

" no, I don't recall a patient coming in here today" Takane began to wonder where Leo really took that girl.

" hmm maybe she's at a different hospital, I think they only take emergency situations to the Jungona Hospital" Takane began to set off for the hospital while Meg back in her room is thinking about the girl she just encountered.

" Who is she?" Meg got off her bed walking up and down her room thinking of a reason why she feels like she knows her? Then suddenly a knock came from the door.

" Leave me alone Takane!"

" its not Takane, its me... Kyouhei" Meg quickly opened the door and gave a big hug around Kyouhei.

" oh Kyouhei"

" what's wrong Meg? I didn't go anywhere"

" no it just that I need a friend to understand what I'm, going through right now"

Meg tells him the whole story on finding Jo and how Jo led her to the badly injured Girl.

" hmm some story, but it's impossible, Jo couldn't survive the explosion and the earthquake"

" you're wrong I know Jo, and for some reason I feel like I know that girl too" Kyouhei than looked confused.

"what girl?"

" you know... the girl who entered the trailer earlier with me and Takane.

" huh? I didn't see any girl go in the trailer when you came"

" s-stop messing with my head" Meg yelled, throwing a book at Kyouhei ,

" wait come back Meg!". It was too late for Meg to hear Kyouhei, for she has already left the trailer to see Leo.

" we need to talk Leo... Now"

" ok ok, what wrong now?

" where's the girl?"

Leo explained that the unknown girl was safely at bounty head quarters, waiting to be recovered.

"I thought you said you were going to take her to the hospital?"

" the hospital wouldn't take her, they already had enough trouble as it was"

" take me to her now, I must speak to her"

"but"

" NOW!" Leo had to agree with Meg. When Meg gets angry, she can be an unstoppable force not to be reckoned with.

"ok, I'll take you to her" Leo then walks up from his desk and both Meg and Leo go to his truck to get a ride to bounty head quarters ( the official one not the trailer).

" we're here, are you happy now ?"

" not nearly as happy enough" replied Meg glaring with suspicion at Leo. Meg gets out of the truck that Leo took her in and heads up towards the building, where the girl is located. Meg feels an utter of confusion. She enters in the elevator and waits to hit floor 9. Meg in her thoughts is thinking something is not right.

" I don't trust Leo" Meg mutters. Meg and Leo were always close but now, its been different ever sinceafter saving the girl. She felt he's been acting very strange.

" Leo's changed..." the floor stops and Meg steps out of the elevator. Meg makes it to the girls room and enters it.

As Meg walks in into the room where the girl lays on the soft bed, she feels a sudden insecurity in herself, like she doesn't feel right. She feels like she knows the girl, but she's not quite sure yet. She goes closer to the girl to see her condition state, and it appeared to be pretty bad.

" I-is that you... Meg?" the girl coughs

" yes its me.. Tell me... who are you?" The girl explains that she was a bounty hunter on a mission to stop the criminal named Kino.

" what's your name?"

" I'm glad you asked.. My name is Beth". Meg began to recognize the name, and began to think that she heard it from somewhere before.

" will I be alright... cause I don't think I feel well"

" I must take you to Amy, and quick"

" who's that?" Meg looks away, feeling saddened

" its just an old friend" Meg contacts Takane asking her to try and sneak in to Leos office and get the information where Amy's located.

" so can you find where she's located, we have to save Beth"

" is that her name? Well where is she? I've been going through hospital to hospital just trying to find her and I can't, its almost 2 in the morning "

" she's here at bounty headquarters"

" then why did Leo tell us they were taking her to a hospital?"

" thats what i would like to know, they didn't even give her treatment" Meg and Takane began to wonder that there was something going on with Leo. Takane went back to Leo's office.

" Leo! Theres something wrong with Kyouhei we have to reach the trailer before its too late"

" I'll just let my officers handle it" Takane began to grind her teeth

" I said he's badly injured and he said something about seeing Leo... he said you were his hero"

" o really, in that case I'll go then.. Watch the place while I'm gone ok?

" right-o!" after Leo left his office Takane tries to hack in to the personal database on the computer, However isn't able to.

" **_wrong password_**"

" Damn" Takane types In the only thing left she can think of... Jango.

" _**J-A-N-G-O**_"

" **_Password correct_**"

" right on! Now computer search for the name Amy" Minutes later pops out photos of 50 different amy's

" o, why didn't I ever ask her last name" Takane quickly searchs, hoping that Leo won't come in time to see her on his computer. Back at bounty headquarters both Meg and Beth are devising a plan to escape.

" why don't I just leave, I don't think they'll mind" replies Beth innocently

" don't you find it strange, that they haven'tdone any treatement on you Beth, like it was done on purpose?"

" no, not really"

" fine... we'll use the door" Meg picks up Beth from the soft bed and brings her outside the room. A gurad stops her finding something suspicious.

" YOU STOP!"

" is there a problem officer?"

" where are you taking that girl?"

" hmm well I'll be taking her home to treat her myself"

" I'm sorry but I got orders from Leo saying not to let her go"

"why is that officer?" Meg advanced closer.

" he said she needs bed rest, and if she moves, she will suffer greatly"

" well she isn't moving, so..?"

" I think you aregoing to have to come with me Meg, you're not following Leo's Orders"

" well Leo didn't tell me anything" Meg takes the officer by the hand and throws him to the ground

" drop the girl Meg! i mean it !"

" I want to leave though" cried out Beth . The officer blewthe whistle, and out of the doors came soldiers from every direction.

**Authors Notes:**

I haven't posted anything for this story ina while, i was going to change it, however when i took a look at the chapter a second time, it didn't sound too bad so i decided to keep it, i hope everyone who reads my fan-fiction enjoys it so far. Chapter 4 will be coming very soon. Hopefully i'll try to put more action in the later chapters.


End file.
